13thgenerationrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars
Character Outline Mars mostly wears a black or white or blue military uniform three blades stack up on each of his hips plus the blade on his back .Sometimes he wears awhite or red jacket over a t-shirt.His hair is black and sometimes white and his eyes are sky blue .He keeps his Varia Storm ring on his middle finger with his Lightning ring on his ring finger,along with his Hell ring, Sei-Sei-Sei, on his pinky finger. Personality Mars is a calm and collected teen who watches out for Varia and is loyal to them.He will do any task no matter who or what is involved in it. Alot of times he is a happy go lucky teen. He has given the members of Varia all nicknames due to his immaturity. History Mars was born in Britain to two unknown pirates who sailed the seas pillaging villages and partying every night with the crew afterwards. When he was 5 he was taught to use a blade and was eventually givin his father's blade and eventually forged his own. One day when he was 7 the ship crashed and the crew was stranded out at sea. Mars woke up in Italy and met a baby Fong who taught him Kung Fu until he was 11. He trained hard alone after that and start seeking his parents. Eventually he came up to meet Varia and joined them as their Storm guardian when he was 13. The 13 Arcs Recovery Arc ... Arcobaleno Seal Arc ... Millefiore Arc There are 5 sub-arcs in this Arc. Genkishi's Revenge ... Defense Arc In this ark Mars assited fought along side Link to fight Rasiel.After Mars destroyed Rasiel it was knowned that the Rasiel was a fake.The real Rasiel came and defeated Link and Kayla.Rasiel came to the cafe but was defeated by Mars and Saturn when they used the Hell rings. Lone illusionist Arc ... Inheritance Arc ... Mare War Arc ... Techniques And Abilities Mars's main weapons are Machetes, the ones he inherited from Vince, the primo Varia Storm guardian, gave to him.Also his Storm Tonfas Abilities *''Hand to hand combat : Mars is an excellent hand to hand combat fighter since his use of Martial Arts. *''Lightning Flame: Mars uses the Lightning "Harden" Factor to harden and strengthen his skin. *''Storm Flame'': Mars uses his Storm flame to surround himself with the flames.The flames don't hurt him because of the Hardened skin. *''De Cielo Tempesta Dive'': The Storm aura along with Jupiter's X-guns make this unique fusion power.Storm Aura covered Mars can get shot by Sky flames and absorb them creating a combined aura of Sky and Storm. *'Gyoza-Kempo' - This attack sends a wave of garlic straight to the enemy's brain. *'Exploding Lotus Kempo' - This attack unleashes a red Storm dragon that has the Storm characteristic of Disintegration. It is Mar's special attack. *'Exploding Gale Fist' - A fighting style used by Mars taught to him by Fong that is said to be invincible. *'Exploding Dragon Fire Dance' - This technique unleashes a red Storm Flame dragon, similar to the Exploding Lotus Kempo, but stronger Equipment 7 moons:His swords are used for close up combat weapons which were forged in the ship by Mars himself.He is very skilled with these weapons. *''Leopardo Tempesta'' also known as Pyro is an adult Leopard that has Storm Flames that can surround it at Mars's command. Thanks to Primo Varia Storm Guardian Vince for his inheretence Mars can now use Cambio forma and make Pyro form into his fists creating metal gloves holding two machetes.This weapon is called Vince's Machetes. *Sei-Sei-Sei Hell Ring, This Hell Ring is also called by the pseudonym "Unlucky Ring" and it has been said that, after 666 times of misfortune have come to pass, it will be overturned and one time of fortune will be bring forth, but there is still no reports of a successful precedent. One would normally think of it as a high-r isk ring, but an illusionist that considers misfortune as a way of thinking does not feel misfortune as misfortune, or simply has a personality that does not care about it might wear this ring willingly. Possessed by Flan in the past, its name is pronounced "sei-sei-sei," which translates into six-six-six in Italian. 'Ring Collection' Right Thumb... Right Index... Right Middle... Varia Ring Storm Right Ring... Old Varia Ring Lightning Right Little... 666 Ring Hell Ring Left Little... Left Ring... Left Middle... Left Index... Left Thumb...